Kimba the White Lion (1993)
Kimba the White Lion ''(or ''Kimba the Lion Prince, a.k.a. the "Canadian" episodes) is an edited edition of the Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor) series produced in Toronto, Canada by Landmark Entertainment Group Inc. in 1993, featuring a new opening and closing theme, voices, and an entirely new soundtrack. This dub was distributed by CEG Distribution Inc. It is recently broadcast around the world, and along with the English one a Spanish dub was also made. Compared to the 1960s series the episodes are shortened, and are usually only 22 minutes long. While the original series had a total 52 episodes, here only 44 episodes have been dubbed for the English version of this release, and 49 episodes for the Spanish version of the release (omitted were only episodes #31 City of Gold, #38 Volcano Island and #44 A Friend in Deed). New Dub Character Names In the dub, some characters have their names changed from the previous 1965 dub. Some of the characters use their Japanese original name, their 1965 dub name, or have new names entirely. * Caesar - Panja (first ”a” pronounced like “pan”) * Snowene - Elaina * Viper Snakely - Professor Hucklebuck (Fake name he gave himself in Ep. 13) * Kutter - Mr. Biggs (Fake name given in Ep. 13) * Dan’l - Daniel * Pauly * Bucky * Claw - Bubu * Cassius - Selvester * Dodie - Robbie * Roger Ranger/James Brawn - Jonathan * Mary * Boss Rhino - Sebastian * Geraldine - Gina * Mr. Pompous - Oscar * Speedy - Bongo * Quasimodo - Zambo * Hedda the River Hog * Kitty - Lia/Leah (same as in Leo the Lion - Onward Leo!) * Orchid - Stinky * Sniffer * Cheetah - Chuckie * Pauline - Red * Belladonna - Emma * Turkle - Tottles * Dash - Joey * Ali - Pinky * Gruff - Chomp * Gargoyle G. Warthog - Bellar * Wild E. Boar - Becky * Kelly Phant - Pagoola Episodes Below is the list of the 44 episodes for the English version (with the 1965 dub titles): #Go, White Lion (1965 #1) #The Wind in the Desert (1965 #2) #A Human Friend (1965 #3) #Great Caesar’s Ghost (1965 #4) #Fair Game (1965 #5) #Jungle Thief (1965 #6) #Battle at Dead River (1965 #7) #The Insect Invasion (1965 #8) #The Flying Tiger (1965 #9) #Two Hearts and Two Minds (1965 #10) #Catch ‘Em If You Can (1965 #11) #The Hunting Ground (1965 #12) #The Trappers (1965 #13) #Journey into Time (1965 #14) #Scrambled Eggs (1965 #15) #Diamonds in the Gruff (1965 #16) #The Magic Serpent (1965 #17) #The Runaway (1965 #18) #The Mystery of the Deserted Village (1965 #19) #Restaurant Trouble (1965 #20) #The Bad Baboon (1965 #21) #Dangerous Journey (1965 #22) #The Gigantic Grasshopper (1965 #23) #Gypsy’s Purple Potion (1965 #24) #Too Many Elephants (1965 #25) #A Revolting Development (1965 #26) #The Chameleon Who Cried Wolf (1965 #27) #The Wild Wildcat (1965 #28) #The Nightmare Narcissus (1965 #29) #Adventure in the City (1965 #30) #City of Gold (1965 #31) #The Last Poacher (1965 #32) #Jungle Justice (1965 #33) #Jungle Fun (1965 #34) #The Pretenders (1965 #35) #The Monster of Petrified Valley (1965 #36) #Legend of Hippo Valley (1965 #37) #Volcano Island (1965 #38) #Running Wild (1965 #39) #The Troublemaker (1965 #40) #Destroyers from the Desert (1965 #41) #The Balloon the Blows Up (1965 #42) #Monster of the Mountain (1965 #43) #Such Sweet Sorrow (1965 #45) References *Image taken from the actual TV airing of the series Category:Series Category:Article stubs